<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Secrets | Erin Lindsay by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550424">Keeping Secrets | Erin Lindsay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Chicago [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secrets, Spying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛ Could I please request a one shot with Erin Lindsay with the same prompt? If its not a problem of course 🥺❤️❜❜-lilynarcissacoulson</p><p>Pairings: Erin Lindsay x Fem!Reader</p><p>Featuring: Erin Lindsay, Y/n (Reader), C/n= Childs name, Jay Halstead.</p><p>Summary: Erin finds out y/n has a child.</p><p>WARNINGS: secrets, child, spying.</p><p>Word Count:594</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erin Lindsay &amp; Original Female Character(s), Erin Lindsay &amp; Reader, Erin Lindsay/Original Female Character(s), Erin Lindsay/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Chicago [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Secrets | Erin Lindsay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Like all secrets do they have a way of surfacing. You tried your best to hide your child from her. It’s not that you didn’t trust her, you did, it was just that you didn’t know how she would react, every time you even thought about telling her your mind kept showing you scenarios of her leaving you. telling you that your child was a deal-breaker. Or she couldn’t handle it.</p><p>So you kept it to yourself, always getting your friend to pick up your child instead of you, just in case a suspect followed you home, or some crazy person, you definitely didn’t want your child involved in that, you wanted to keep them safe. the only person who knew you had a kid was Hank.</p><p>Erin caught on that you were hiding something from her, and she made it her mission to find out what it was.</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything, y/n,” She spoke. Reaching her hand across the table and grabbing your hand.</p><p>“I know,” You responded giving her a reassuring smile. Squeezing her hand tightly, then letting go of it. Getting up and walking out of the bullpen…</p><p>“So, what do you do outside of work?” She pried, spinning her chair around to face your desk.</p><p>“Hangout with you,” You answered, not looking up from the report you were typing.</p><p>“Other then that, any hobbies, interests or secrets I don’t know about?” She asked, trying to dig a little bit deeper.</p><p>Just as you were about to respond to her, your phone pinged, drawing your attention to it. You quickly picked up your phone seeing a text message from your friend.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sorry, y/n but I can't pick up c/n from school, got caught up at work, they won't let me leave </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>☹</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You let out a sigh. Replying to her, that it wasn’t her fault. Getting up quickly, you quickly saved the file, grabbing your jacket off your chair.</p><p>“Y/n?” Erin called out, getting up from her chair and looking at you surprised.</p><p>“I have to go, Tell Hank it’s an emergency he’ll understand,” You responded, rushing out of the room.</p><p>“But we-” She tried to speak but it was too late, she looked over to Jay who just shrugged.</p><p>She quickly grabbed her car keys, and her jacket, getting up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Jay asked her. Looking at her curiously.</p><p>“To see what she is hiding,” Erin replied, following after you.</p><p>“That’s not a good idea,” Jay spoke, but it was too late she was already gone. Jay shook his head to the side, rolling his eyes….</p><p>Erin kept two-cars distance between her car and your car. Following you, turning every turn you turn.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you parked in front of the school. She quickly parked a few blocks away, but not far away she couldn’t see or hear you.</p><p>Her mouth went agape when she saw a kid skip to your car, opening the door and hopping in.</p><p>“Mummy, I made you something,” The child exclaimed loudly. Shutting the door behind them. She saw you kiss the kids forehead then drive off.</p><p>Her heart pounded loudly as she stared in shook. Throat tightening. Processing what she saw. Feeling slightly hurt that you couldn’t tell her you had a child or trust her enough to tell her.</p><p>She wasn’t going to tell you that she spied on you. she was going to wait until you told her, so, for now, she would just pretend she didn’t know you had a child…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Got an Erin Lindsay Or Chicago PD request? Send it in. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>